powerlistings2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Peak Human Strength
The power to be stronger than average humans even though their capabilities are not classified as 'enhanced'. Sub-power of Peak Human Condition. Capabilities User that have not been enhanced, they are as strong as a human can be. For the users that are enhanced, they are at a greater level, but not at superhuman levels. They are capable of over-head lifting several times their own body weight (2 times at the minimum), up to a 800-1000 lbs level (about 360 to 500 kg) and bench-press up to 1,100 lbs - 1,500 lbs level (about 500 to 680 kg). They would be able to surpass any Olympic feat of strength, allowing them lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple people, break thin chains or steel cuffs, bend metal bars, and break down doors with a single strike. Offensively, the user is able to knock people out with one offensive impact, overpower multiple opponents, punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, lifting a full grown person in the air with one arm, and even throwing them several meters. For some users, their strength is strong enough to wrestle or even overpower wild animals such as large bears, gorillas, and possibly beings with superhuman strength. Applications *100% Muscle Usage *Critical Impact *Strength Combat Limitations *Supernatural Strength can easily overpower peak human strength, though it is not unheard of for a person with peak human strength to beat a person with super strength. Absolute Strength on the other hand, can also easily overpower the users, but to a much higher extent. *May damage/or hurt other people without meaning or noticing. *Beings with Supernatural Durability can easily withstand blows from peak humans. *Weak against Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. Notes *The human limit of strength is considered to be 800-1000 lbs (about 360 to 500 kg) over-head, and 1100-1500 lbs (about 500 to 680 kg) bench press. Known Users Comics Manga/Anime Live Action TV Gallery Batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) represents the natural pinnacle of human physical prowess, allowing him to... Training Regimen by Bruce Wayne.jpg|...smash a brick wall and splitting a tree with a double kick during his workout... Power Fists by Batman.JPG|...give Solomon Grundy a bloody nose with a double punch to the face.... Batman Power.jpg|...bend and break iron bars with ease... Batman_throws_Superman.gif|...throw Superman across a room... Justice_League_(2017)_78470-78589.gif|...and hold his own against Parademons in close quarters combat. Peak Human Strength by Captain America.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Comics) successfully gut-punches an enhanced Kree warrior. Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin.jpg|Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin's (Marvel Comics) body is composed almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size, much like a sumo wrestler, he possesses peak human strength with only the bare minimum actually being fat.... AnPymGoldDaredevil 172-013.jpg|...easily smashing his traitorous underling with his bare hands... Peak Human Endruance By Hawkeye.jpg|Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) Peak Human Strength by Jigshaw.jpg|Jigshaw (Marvel Comics) breaks Spider-Man's wrist Peak Human Strength by Bane 1.jpg|Bane (DC Comics) was able to lift Batman who weighs over 210 pounds... Peak Human Strength by Bane 2.jpg|...and break his back with ease. Marv Sin City.jpg|Marv (Sin City) posses an incredible level of strength that borders on the line of superhuman... Marv SLAP.png|...knocking Wendy out with just a slap... Power Punch by Scott Pligrim.JPG|Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim) Shin Kingdom color.png|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit's (Kingdom) most prominent trait is his monstrous strength... Peak Human Combat by Shin 1.jpg|...fueled with rage over his best friend's death, he was able to smash through stone walls with his fist... Power Punch by Shin.png|...knock a grown man half his size off his feet with one punch... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko 3.png|Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) was able to bend a iron spear despite his skinny appearance. 哆啦A夢劇場版2016, 新·大雄的日本誕生_27277.jpg|Gian (Doraemon) is extremely strong despite being a obese child, he could do amazing physical feats which not even adult could do. FileMr.png|Mr. Sandman (Punch Out) quickly took the title of world champion and can demolish an entire building with his bare fists alone. Clark-still-win-pose-KOFXIII.png|Clark Steel (King of Fighters series) is possibly one of the strongest fighters in King of Fighters thanks to his incredible strength that can help him lift up even large fighters like Chang Koehan (who is 668 lbs). 4nhgn71esrvy.png|Archie Andrews (Riverdale) punches through solid ice to save a classmate. Lord DeGroot.png|Lord DeGroot's (TF2 Freak) strength is at a peak Human level, allowing him to wield his Horseless Headless Horseman's Headtaker with little muscle stress. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kei Sha (1).png|Despite his skinny appearance, Kei Sha (Kingdom) possessed amazing strength... Kei Sha's Heavy Sword Kingdom.png|...breaking a iron spear just by swinging his sword. Gyou' Un Kingdom.jpg|Gyou'Un of Zhao (Kingdom) possesses powerful upper body strength which he fully utilizes during combat... Gyou' Un's Heavy Strike Kingdom.jpg|...slashing through an entire battalion of armored soldiers.